


Sugarcane (hey moon)

by booksandanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, It's fluffier than it sounds, Loads of dorks, M/M, This was going to be only one whole chapter, but distractions occured, feelings talk, hopefully, so now we have multiple chapters, this is just like, two or three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For diamonds do appear to be, just like broken glass to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarcane (hey moon)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL, I NEVER PLANNED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN.  
> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE FLUFF, BUT GUH, IT'S MORE OF ANGST. Don't worry, there's fluff at the end, but still, I was listening to sad piano music when I was writing this, so... yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> For the present times, the sentences have a space apart. For the past times, the sentences are in paragraph form. =)

Hinata Shoyou has never liked words.

There are 1,025,109.8 words in the English language (he knows, he searched it once), yet all of them are useless when it comes to trying to convey what's he's feeling.  
That's why he uses sounds and hand gestures to make up for it, to make up for the words that don't come, the words that can't properly explain what he's feeling.  
Words are just fancy stuff to him, a luxury that he can't afford. And why would he want to? They were just there to make things seem pretty, to make important people make fun of lesser ones, all the while saying such sweet words. They were wolves in sheep's clothing, and Hinata hated how they lured people in, hated how they seemed to mock him for making up his own vocabulary.  
"Such an ignorant child." They seem to hiss, then, just as suddenly, they grin. "Don't you want to try us on for a change, learn our art? We can make your words sound as smooth as silk, and we can recruit more people to be your team mates. Don't you want that?"  
And Hinata answers, no, he doesn't. He wants people to join his cause because they want to, not because of the words he uses to twist them around.  
And they laugh at him.  
Foolish.

* * *  
Hard work.  
That's all there was to it. Hard work, and a dream.  
And he had more than enough of each. He could get through this.  
  
"Hey! Want to join my team? We don't have any official members, yet, but..."   
Hurried shake of heads, and awkward grins.   
  
"Volleyball's fun! You go all 'whoosh' and 'bam!'" Hinata says, with his hands waving about, and a hopeful look on his face. Come on, surely they'll join.  
This time, people just give him varying looks of pity and confusion.   
"What's 'whoosh"?   
"What's he saying?"  
"I don't understand what he's trying to say..."  
  
And they just shrug, smile, and leave.  
  
* * *  
To be honest, Hinata knows that no one will join his team. He knew it a long time ago, really.  
But that doesn't stop him from hoping.  
His friends are there for him, and they support him.   
And he doesn't need anyone else.   
  
* * *  
Ok, so maybe it would be nice to practice with other people, instead of continuously hitting volleyballs on the gym's walls whenever your friends can't make it. He knows it's not their fault, and he doesn't blame them, but there are times when he's just alone with his thoughts and the sounds of the volleyball hitting it's target.  
Moments like these leave him alone with his thoughts.  
He can't trust his thoughts either, because they usually led him astray.   
Saying this, then saying that, making him one thing, then the next... he hated things that weren't straightforward.  
  
That's why he only trusted his heart and his hands.  
If his heart said, "Do this!", his hands delivered. Whether it was a spike, a receive, or a service, they always came through.  
That's why, he knew that he could do this. He trusted in his abilities, and he set his mind to it.  
  
To continue to play volleyball, I'll do whatever it takes.   
  
* * *  
He thought that, but getting the girls' volleyball team to actually practice with him was.. different, to say the least.  
But don't get him wrong, he was thankful.  
And it turns our that the girls were actually formidable. It was fun, really.  
  
Then, why did he feel so lonely?   
  
* * *  
It's just after his first (and last) tournament, when he realizes why.   
He realizes a lot of things really.   
One is that, the most painfully obvious is that, he's still weak. Losing to the King of the Court, and having been told off by him helped him come to that conclusion.  
Another, the most troubling, is the fact that he may be wasting his talents. Of course he isn't. He's working hard, isn't he?  
But then, why, why, why, is he standing on the steps, alone? Why is he crying? Why is he so, so, damn weak?!  
  
He clenches his fists, and grit his teeth, and... breathes.  
No.   
No. He's not alone. His friends are with him, and he just has to work harder than before. And... maybe, just maybe, he can start to improve.   
  
And the words, the words, they crowd him again. And slowly, he lets them in.   
Give me ideas, but don't make me change myself. Please.  
  
* * *  
Practice. Experience. A coach. Sparring partners. Whether it's the girls' volleyball club, or the team of neighborhood mothers, if they'll let us play alongside them, we'll go wherever.  
  
I mustn't do this alone. I can't win alone.   
  
Not alone...   
  
* * *  
  
"So, basically, that's the beginning of my story." Hinata says, slurping his milk box.  
  
  
Karasuno's members stare at him.  
  
  
"What?" Hinata asks.  
  
  
"Dude, it was just truth or dare." Tanaka says, staring.  
  
  
"And, well, you've got us hooked." Sugawara says.  
  
  
"Yeah, can't you continue?" Nishinoya begs.  
  
  
"Well, I'd like to, but it's basically the part where I met Kageyama at Karasuno now." Hinata says, surprised. "And I'm sure you all know how that worked out."  
  
  
"Ugh.... that can't be it." Yamaguchi protests.  
  
  
"Normally I'd love for you to shut up, but seeing as we have nothing else to do, why not just continue?" Tsukishima asks, bored.  
  
  
"Yeah, right, you could have gone on already. You were the one who choose to stay behind." Tanaka says, frowning.  
  
  
"Relax, Ryuu, Tsukishima's just feeling a little social today, let's encourage it!" Noya says, grinning.  
  
  
"Leave me out of whatever you're thinking of." Tsukishima says, yawning.  
  
  
"We're trying." Tanaka says, looking pained.  
  
  
"Alright, alright, enough! Hinata, can you really not think of anything else that you'd like to add?" Daiichi asks.   
  
  
"Um, actually, I'd like Kageyama to continue." Hinata says, thinking.  
  
  
Everyone looks at the person in question, who flushes, partly from anger, and partly from embarrassment.  
  
  
"Dumbass, why me?" Kageyama growls.  
  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Because I want to know how you felt, of course." Hinata says, like it's one of the most normal things in the world.  
  
  
Kageyama blinks, then reddens again. "Dumbass."  
  
  
"Ooh, so you'll tell us the next part?" Nishinoya asks, interested.  
  
  
"I guess so." Kageyama says.   
  
  
He stops, thinks for a while, then begins.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Practice. Experience. A coach. Sparring partners. (These words were actually said in the manga, chapter 1, page 48)
> 
> There are actually 1,025,109.8 according to this: http://www.languagemonitor.com/number-of-words/number-of-words-in-the-english-language-1008879/
> 
> Anyway, how was it? It's quite confusing at the start, but I know what i'm doing. =p  
> I'm sorry if it was short, but I keep getting distracted, so I'll leave it like this. Don't worry, I have 1-3 more chapters planned. =D  
> Comment if you want to talk or rant, I guess! =)  
> (I'll check any mistakes that I made in the morning.)


End file.
